Titans
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Roy Harper is creating a team to help protect the glades. What could go wrong? An alien and a half demoness mean things will be interesting. [working title suggestions welcome]


Disclaimer: Don't own Arrow or the Titans

Titans

It was about 3 am and the Glades looked like a ghost town. The night was cool and a full moon hung in the sky but there were too many lights around for stars to be visible.

A dark portal appeared deep in an alleyway and deposited a teenage girl. Her grey skin and purple eyes and hair along with the red gem on her forehead meant she would stick out in the crowd, something she didn't want to do. She used her magic to find a skin tone, eye color and hair color common to this dimension and disguised herself accordingly. When she left the alleyway she was a slim brunette with fair skin, chocolate brown eyes and a sweet face punctuated with full lips and thick, full eyelashes that came together to hide the darker aspects of her nature well.

She looked along the deserted street and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what she was going to do here but going back where she came from wasn't an option.

Her black hoodie over a black and white striped t-shirt paired with black cargo pants and black canvas hi tops fit her well. A silver pentacle on a black cord along with a plain black choker completed her look and made holding the look easier by locking the spell into the pentacle.

She let out a long slow breath and put her hood up. "Okay Raven… it's time to try to start a new life." She whispered to herself. She had a canvas messenger bag slung across her chest that contained several days worth of rations to get her by until she found a way to support herself. She could only pray to Azar she didn't run out of rations too soon.

Time slipped by and Raven quickly realized that the fact that she didn't have a social security number, birth certificate or even a surname would make the task of getting anything resembling a job impossible.

Sin sighed pulling her leather jacket tighter around herself as she walked. The early spring chill felt so much better than the cold of winter. Suddenly a hooded female caught her attention. She had never seen her before but that didn't mean much Sin didn't claim to know every street kid in the Glades and for all she knew this girl was new. She soon realized her assessment of the girl being new was accurate. She followed her at a discreet distance and was horrified when two men trapped her between them in the alley the look on their faces screamed their intent for the strange girl.

~*~

Raven was shocked when she found herself confronted by two men. She could handle this but within seconds she was gagged, her powers unusable, and it was out of control. Then… as fast as it got out of control she found herself being aided. A woman that looked to be in her late teens or early twenties kicked off the wall using the momentum to knock one man unconscious with a punch to the head. Raven took out the other with a heel kick also to the head. She then ripped off the gag.

"Not bad" the girl that had come to her aid commented.

"Thanks…"

"I'm Cindy but everyone calls me Sin"

"I'm Raven"

They left the alley and Sin offered to buy her lunch… an offer Raven was in no place to refuse.

Sin sighed trying to figure out how to broach the topic of the fact that she knew Raven wasn't in a position to care for herself without aid. Sin finally decided to say nothing about her troubles and just invite her to stay with her in the clock tower. That way it didn't imply anything negative about her thoughts on Raven's intellect or ability to care for herself.

Raven looked between her meal and the older girl. She was under no illusions that she wasn't completely in over her head but she appreciated the fact that Sin did her best to not make her feel like a total moron.

"Look it's supposed to rain tonight… I know a dry place if you want to join me."

"Sure… sounds good."

~*~

The clock tower was a tall structure with a large, mostly empty room at the top. Sara had helped Sin put a couple of futons sans frames up there for sleeping on.

"Here… trust me they don't look like much but it's better than the floor" Sin said pushing the futon Raven's direction.

"Thanks… the view is amazing from up here"

"It is" Sin agreed.

"So… why are you helping me like this?" Raven asked coming to take a seat by Sin looking out over the Glades.

Sin sighed trying to find the best answer to that question.

"I was in your shoes once… a woman named Sara came in… gave me a chance and changed my whole life. She's dead now (a/n not really but at this point Sin doesn't know that)… but I didn't see a reason her dead should die with her so… when I saw you needed help I took what she taught me to help you."

"Thanks…" Raven looked at her hands "I'm not used to people being so kind to me without ulterior motives."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't… I don't like to talk about them." Raven put her hood up to hide her insecurity and Sin decided to drop the subject as she had figured out quickly that Raven hid behind her hood when she was apprehensive about a situation or topic of conversation. She wondered why she developed this habit but thought it unwise to make her self conscious of this coping mechanism so she said nothing just subtly changed the subject.

"How about you stay here with me I could teach you what I know about these streets." Sin offered.

This caught Raven off guard, but Sin didn't know what she was and Raven was petrified that Sin wouldn't look at her in the same light if she knew.

"That sounds great." A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth "Thanks."

~*~

Meanwhile Roy Harper and Richard "Dick" Greyson had met in a secret location with the idea of creating a team of heroes to cover specifically the Glades area.

Dick was a moderately tall guy, about the same height as Roy give or take an inch or two. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Look Roy I have to agree there is just too much territory for team Arrow to cover but… who can we call on that they haven't?"

"I've already called on Cyborg and Beast Boy. They're up for it we just need more people but I can't pilfer from Team Arrow or I would have asked Mad Dog."

"True… but I'm sure we can find someone." Dick sighed.

To Be Continued…

A/n God I hope Sin isn't too ooc it has been a HOT minute since I wrote for her or watched any of her episodes. Constructive criticism is welcomed flames ignored.


End file.
